


Fears laid to rest

by Yesimevil



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Gwaine needs a hug, Mentioned Tragic Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesimevil/pseuds/Yesimevil
Summary: Takes place during S5 E3 when Percival gets struck with an axe. Gwaine gets worried, and his fears return.





	Fears laid to rest

Gwaine strode as fast as he could to Guais’s room and flung open the doors.

“Is he alright?” He asked worriedly. Guais looked up from where he was bandaging Percival arm.

“He was lucky. If the axe had landed any deeper he would be in danger of losing an arm.” Gwaine shuddered at the thought. Not only would Percival be short an arm, but he would have bled out long before he reached Guais. They had faced many dangers, but Gwaine had never been this close to losing a friend again. 

“Aww I didn’t know you cared, Gwaine,” Percival teased. Gwaine rolled his eyes.

They had faced many dangers, but Gwaine had never been this close to losing a friend again. He walked with Percival back to his chambers in silence, his brow furrowed in thought. The other man had to grab him by his shoulders to keep him from walking into a suit of armor. They walked for a few more minutes before Percival nudged him.

“You alright?” He asked, obviously concerned. Gwaine shook himself from his musings.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m...I’m fine,” he lied. Percival raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t do that, it makes you look like Guais,” Gwaine halfheartedly joked. Percival let it go for a couple more minutes.

“Tell me.”

“What?”

“What’s wrong, Gwaine.” Percival pressed. Gwaine scoffed.

“Nothing’s wrong! Everything is fine!” He waved his arms wildly as if to prove his point. 

“I won’t stop asking until you tell me,” Percival threatened. 

“There’s nothing to tell! Just drop it already!” Gwaine turned around and started to walk away, but Percival grabbed his arm. Gwaine twisted out of his grasp, but the giant trapped his arms from behind, leaving Gwaine to dangle rather ungracefully like a kicking rag doll. 

“PERCIVAL! LET ME GO!” Gwaine roared. 

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong,” Percival insisted. Gwaine kicked and struggled, but to no avail. He finally hung his head and ceased his struggles.

“I...I can’t lose anyone else,” he whispered heartbrokenly. Percival loosened his hold on his friend and gently lowered his against a wall, sitting down next to him.

“I had...I had friends once. A family. They-“ he bowed his head, tears running down his face. 

“They’re all gone. I-I traveled around, never staying anywhere long enough to make attachments. It was lonely at first, but,” his wiped his face and sniffed, “It was better than losing more. Then I came to Camelot, I found new friends, a new family, but-“ he looked at Percival, his eyes two pits of sorrow. “You could have died today! I-I never realized until now that anyone I could care about could be dead by this afternoon! Some days I think coming here wasn’t a good idea. I wonder, ‘what would happen if I just left, returned to my old ways? I can’t...” he looked down. 

“I can’t lose more Perc, I just can’t,” he whispered hoarsely. Percival reached out his good arm and pulled the smaller man into a hug. 

“We all are glad you’re here, I don’t know what we would do if you left. Our family isn’t complete without you, Gwaine! We all love you. You’re our annoying brother. If you ever feel the urge to leave, please think of how deeply it would sadden us,” he murmured into Gwaine’s hair. Gwaine relaxed against him.

“Thank you, brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think they’re out of character?


End file.
